A mate is for life
by Eponine31
Summary: Hermione is in the magical witness protection program and is sent to America with the new name Annabelle DuPont. During a trip to her friends home town she meets and is imprinted on by Paul. But with Greyback after her, will she get her happy ending?


"So Annabelle" Evan Frank said, leaning forward on he's elbows, his eyes on my breasts.

"What is a lovely girl like you doing with my schmuck of a son" he finished the statement with what I suppose was meant to be a sultry wink and a laugh.

I turned to glare at the sheepish man seated beside me. This was all he's fault. He came up with this grand scheme. He tricked me. Bastard. I guess I should explain myself. My name is Hermione Granger but people in the states, where I have been studying for the past two years know me as Annabelle DuPont. I know what you're thinking, Why the deception? I promise you there is a perfectly good reason. You see I'm involved in the magical version of the witness protection program. After the war finished and Voldermort was defeated, the whole Auror department set out to capture all the death eaters that had evaded arrest. It took about 6 months but finally the world was death eater free. Life was so good for about a year, I was in a loving, committed relationship with Ron, I was studying mediwitchery at the best magical university in Brittan and my friends and I were closer than ever.

Then Fenrir Greyback escaped Azkaban and everything went to shit. There was substantial evidence that he had escaped to get to me. He's prison cell was mural of pictures of me ripped out from the daily prophet and more frightening, the first full moon after his escape he tried to break into mine and Ron's house in his wolf form. If it wasn't for some very complex magic protecting the house, I don't know what would have happened. Anyway, after that happened it was decided that I would be sent away somewhere, with a new identity until Greyback was caught and given the kiss. The only person who knew my new identity and where I was located was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister. No one else knows, for my own safety. I get updates once a month from Kings but so far they haven't found even a speck of evidence to help them find him. So I was given the name Annabelle DuPont and sent to Salem in the state of Oregon in the U.S of A and continued on with my studies. That is where I met Johnny. The bastard. He's been my roommate since I first arrived in Salem 2 years ago. He was studying to get he's potions mastery and is a royal pain in my arse. And my best friend. He decided this year, that since I had never celebrated Thanksgiving that he was going to take me home with him for the holiday. What he failed to mention is that he told he's parents that I was his girlfriend. I know what you're thinking, but no, it's never been like that between Johnny and I, he's firmly in the friend zone. Anyway, he didn't even have the decency to tell me in advance. He literally told me as we were driving up his parent's driveway. He said that every year his parents had a daughter of a friend over for thanksgiving to try and set him up with and the reason he didn't ask me straight out was that he was worried I would say no, which of course I would have. Once again I say Bastard. So now I have spent the last four hours with he's dad who is hitting on me, and he's mum who keeps making snide remarks about the way I look and the things I say. Not my idea of a fun time, but dinner was almost over and then I could escape with Johnny and explore this tiny town. Well explore the Quileute reservation tonight and then head over to Forks tomorrow. Johnny warned me that it's a really small town so it won't take long to show me around but I'd do anything to get away from this house for a while. It seems like a beautiful place and Johnny said he couldn't wait to show me the beach.

I smiled innocently at my friends and grabbed Johnny's hand, I had been hesitant about the whole situation in the beginning but now that I had met his parents I was determined to play my part.

"What can I say, he's a charmer" I kissed his cheek, chuckling when Johnny's cheeks turned a light shade of red. It's hard to see because his skin is a nice russet brown colour, being of Native American descent but if you look hard for it you can tell. He cleared his throat and gave me a cheeky smile and kissed me firmly on the lips. Oh he's pushing it! I raised my eyebrow at him. We would definitely be talking about this later.

"Mom, Dad" he said to he's parents while still holding eye contact with me "I'm going to show Ana the beach" he pulled me to my feet, kissed me again and started to lead me in the direction of the woods that surrounded the house. It was about 8pm so it was dark but Johnny seemed to know exactly where he was going. After about 5 minutes of walking we arrived on the beach. I immediately took my boots and socks off and sunk my toes into the sand and sighed. I felt the pressure and stress of the afternoon just melting away. I'd always loved the seaside. Johnny grabbed my hand again and started walking down the beach telling me stories of his childhood. He was taking this whole couple thing a bit too far but now wasn't the time to talk about it. We'd talk when we got back to Salem and I'd be sure to tell him that if he was harbouring the hope of us being together for real then I just didn't feel that way about him.

We'd been walking for about half an hour when I spotted him. I actually did one of those stupid double takes that you see on the telly. He was walking down the beach towards us dressed only in cut off jeans, even though it was a chilly November night. But let me tell you, I had never seen someone so… so, well its going to sound silly, but I'd never seen someone so beautiful. He was tall, at least 6'5'', he had gorgeous russet skin and muscles. Oh my god the muscles. They weren't disgusting like a bodybuilder. He had a perfectly sculptured body with broad shoulders (I have a thing for broad shoulders) and a perfect 8 pack and a very lickable V.

"Who is that?" I asked Johnny, still eyeing the gorgeous stranger. Johnny looked at me and frowned.

"That is Paul Lahote. He's bad news. He's part of a gang" I raised my eyebrow.

"A gang in small town USA?" I asked skeptically. He looked at me with a very serious expression.

"I'm serious hun. They run around like they own the place. Always so secretive. But the elders act like the sun shines out of the asses. And Paul is one of the worst, always getting into fights and shit. Trust me, he is bad, bad news" I was still sceptical and I turned to look at Paul again to find him already looking at me. He quite obviously looked me up and down and licked his lips. Then his eyes met mine. He's facial expression turned slack, his jaw dropping. I stared at him in curiosity. He didn't look so mean. Sure he looked tough, but the way he was looking at me made him seem harmless. I turned my attention back to Johnny when I realised he was still talking.

"…. Probably head back now" I blinked a couple of times and nodded. I spared one last look for the russet god. He still looked like a stunned mullet. I sighed and started walking back the way we came. Johnny still had my hand in his but I didn't feel as comfortable about it as I did before. I pulled my hands free under the guise of fixing my hair. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait!" I turned around and there, less than two feet in front of me was the man that I had just been ogling. I met his eyes again and tilted my head to the side, raising an eyebrow. He seemed lost in thought, just staring at me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. After what seemed like hours but in fact was probably closer to a minute, Johnny butted in.

"What do you want Lahote?" he spat. Paul ignored him, still looking at me. Now that he was closer, I could see a peculiar look in his deep chocolate eyes. They held what looked like intense adoration. I gasped, confused. This seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Hi beautiful. My name is Paul Lahote" he said with a half smile holding out his hand.

"Annabelle DuPont" I replied taking the offered hand. I gasped again, his hand felt like it was on fire!

"You're burning up! Are you feeling ok?" I panicked, placing my free hand on his forehead. It was then I realised that I was still holding Pauls hand. I pulled it free. He chuckled, brushing a strand of my curly hair behind me ear.

"I'm fine kitten. We just run hot here on the res."

"But Johnny isn't hot" Paul snorted "You know what I mean!" He shrugged.

"I guess its just certain bloodlines"

"Well as pleasant as this has been" Johnny interrupted rudely. "My girlfriend and I need to head back home. My parents will be wondering where we are" I turned to glare at him again.

"You are on thin ice." I hissed at him. I looked back at Paul and he did not look happy, he was scowling. I raised an eyebrow at him and he winked back.

"I was just wondering kitten if you'd, well both of you I guess, would like to come to a bonfire tomorrow night? You'll get to meet some people, eat some really great food. Whaddaya say?" I looked at Johnny, my eyes begging. For some reason I really wanted to go. I wanted to know more about Paul. Johnny looked like he was about to say no. I grabbed his arm.

"Excuse us for a second" I said to Paul and pulled Johnny away. "I have just spent the whole bloody afternoon with you, pretending to be your girlfriend. Your mother obviously doesn't like me for some reason while your father likes me a bit too much. Please do this for me! It can be something for me to look forward to. You know, to get me through the day. Please. I'll go with or without you but I'd rather have you there, just in case." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in defeat.

"Fine. Fine you win. We'll go. But if something bad happens I reserve the right to say I told you so"

"Yay! Paul!" he looked up and I noticed he looked decidedly happier, giving me a half smile. "We'll be there" he beamed, showing off he's pearly whites

"Great! It will be held just down the beach a bit at 6" he walked up to me, grabbed my hand and kissed the inside of my wrist. "I'll see you then kitten." He gave me a wink, then turned and walked away.

"What the hell was that!" Johnny spat, glaring at me.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You know exactly what I mean Annabelle Louise DuPont! He was flirting with you!"

"What?! Don't be silly! He was just being nice."

"Nice? Paul Lahote is never nice!"

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I've planned for this to be about 20 or so chapters long but updates will be slow. Just as a heads up :) please review!**


End file.
